Green Arrow VS Hawkeye
Green Arrow VS Hawkeye is the 56th episode of DEATH BATTLE!, featuring Green Arrow from DC Comics and Hawkeye from Marvel Comics. Description It's the battle of the archers! Which comic book bowman is truly the world's greatest marksman? Interlude Wiz: Since its creation in the Stone Age, the bow and arrow forever revolutionized hunting and warfare. Boomstick: But these two archers have honed their bow skills to a degree of pure artistry. Wiz: Green Arrow, the Emerald Archer of Star City. Boomstick: And Hawkeye, purple clad trick shooter of the Avengers. He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick... Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills, to find out who would win a Death Battle. Green Arrow (*Cues: Planting The Fields - Robin Hood*) Boomstick: Allow me to tell you of the tale an archer garbed in green who brought justice to the rich and championed the poor, I speak of course of the legendary outlaw named... Oliver Queen! What? You think I meant Robin Hood? Come on. (*Cues: Justice League Unlimited - Intro Theme*) Wiz: Oliver was the son of Robert and Moira Queen, billionaire owners of the weapons and technology development company Queen Industries in Star City. Oliver was on track to inherit the family business and fortune, but it all ended up coming much sooner than anybody expected. Boomstick: While on a safari, which rich people apparently just do all the time, Oliver's parents were murdered by lions. No I'm not kidding, but hey, Mom got off a wicked head-shot before she went out. Wiz: The family fortune and business were now in Oliver's hands. However, desperate to forget the horrible trauma of his parents' death by lions, he turned to a lifestyle of booze and debauchery. Boomstick: Ah the best way to cope, well until one day he partied so hard that he fell off his private yacht, hate it when that happens! Eventually he washed up onto the shore of a lone island, Tom Hanks style. Wiz: Desperate to survive, Oliver knew he must resort to the archery training taught to him by his late father. He assembled a makeshift bow and over time, gained an uncanny accuracy with the weapon. With each successful kill, Oliver's self reliance grew, transforming the once irresponsible playboy into a capable survivor. Boomstick: And just in time! Turns out this island was home to a massive drug smuggling operation. How he didn't find them earlier is beyond me, but whatever. (*Cues: Arrow Season 1 - Five Years*) Wiz: With nothing but his hunter's instincts and some newly improvised 'Trick Arrows', Oliver brought down the dealers, radioed in a rescue, and returned to Star City a new man. With a newfound taste for justice, Oliver vowed he will no longer waste his talents and use them to protect the innocent. To do this he would have to become someone else, something else, he became the Green Arrow. (Green Arrow shoots a rope arrow to the side of a sub, and slides down it on his bow, humming a theme song as he kicks a henchmen into the water) Boomstick: True to his namesake, the Green Arrow favors a bow over anything else, and while that may sound like it puts him at a disadvantage, he's developed trick arrows for every situation, and I do mean every situation. Wiz: He carries tear gas arrows, grappling hook arrows, flash bang arrows, even arrows filled with acid. Boomstick: Is that the one for the Grateful Dead concerts? Wiz: No no, corrosive acid, it burns through things. Boomstick: He also has boomerang arrows, along with diamond tipped arrows to pierce just about anything, explosive arrows ranging from small blasts to an atomic warhead, and...(sighs) the boxing glove arrow... Wiz: Silly as it may appear, Oliver only kills when its absolutely necessary, so delivering a long range punch to the face makes some sense, at least more so than many of the other trick arrows in his quiver, like the donut arrow, a weapon designed to feed children. Boomstick: It's dangerous and delicious! Wiz: Green Arrow likes to come to a fight prepared, and his expertise extends beyond just the use of a bow, he has extensive training in assassination and martial arts under some of the best teachers around, including Natas, the man who turned Deathstroke into one of the deadliest mercenaries in the world. Boomstick: Green Arrow became such a skilled fighter that he was voted into the Justice League, saving the world alongside the likes of Batman, Wonder Woman, Superman, and Black Canary, a smoking hot blonde who he took a liking to, don't mind saving a few more things with her. (We see Green Arrow clinging to Black Canary as they ride on her motorcycle) Green Arrow: Are we dead yet? Black Canary: No. Green Arrow: Are we dead yet?! Wiz: Being a part of the Justice League has pit Green Arrow against foes powerful enough to be called gods, and somehow, he not only survives, but he actually helps. He's fast enough to fire 29 arrows in one minute, his accuracy is so on point, he is able to shoot water dripping from a faucet at thirty feet away, and split a grape balanced on a man's head. Boomstick: He'll do whatever it takes to get the job done, like shooting a girl's hand to keep her from falling, or, eh...torture, there's no way around it, he tortures people, but it's for the greater good, right? Wiz: Of course, but even with all his trick arrows, his quiver does have limited space, and he prefers to keep his armor minimal, focusing instead on offense over defense. Boomstick: But hey, he's not all arrows and killing, eventually he and Black Canary got together and started up a flower shop called...Sherwood Florist, ah, as an expert on puns, ten out of ten, Ollie. Green Arrow: One arrow each? Merlyn: I accept your challenge, on three? One... Green Arrow: Two... Both: Three. (They fire, Green Arrow's arrow breaks Merlyn's, cuts his bow string and his cheek, and embeds itself into the wall behind him) Hawkeye Wiz: A Hero can come from anywhere, from the streets of New York, the depths of space, or a tiny rural home in Iowa. Boomstick: But growing up in the middle of nowhere wasn't easy for 13 year old Clint Barton. (*Cues: Avengers: Age of Ultron - Farmhouse*) Boomstick: Turns out his dad had some bad habits, like being an alcoholic, or beating the shit out of his sons Clint and Barney. Wiz: After years of abuse, Clint longed to fight back and defend his family from his violent father. Boomstick: Obviously a bit too much to ask of a 13 year old child. Luckily enough, his dad's car did the job for him, along with a big tree. Remember kids, drinking and driving is not okay. I mean, do you want this to be you? That's what I thought. Wiz: Orphaned by DWI, Clint and Barney had a second chance at a family and were adopted by a new dad....who was just as bad at the first. Boomstick: Maybe even more. Dad number 2 tried to run them down with his car. Wiz: Until they were rescued by circus performers Jacques and Buck, who took them under their wing and into the Carson Carnival of Travelling Wonders. Boomstick: These guys saw potential in Clint's natural bow and arrow talent and began his archery training. Clint's skills rose rapidly, and he soon took to the stage as Hawkeye, the trick shooter. Wiz: In only one year, Hawkeye became a master of his craft, but a rift formed between teacher and student when he discovered Jacques was stealing money from the circus and training his brother Barney to be a thief. Boomstick: Turns out, the two heroes who rescued them were actually super-villains. What's with these kids luck? Did they like, open an umbrella inside which scared a black cat to dart under a ladder which fell and broke a mirror reflecting the sun's rays to burn down a field of four-leaf clovers? ' Wiz: No, that happened to Nick. ''Nick: What? '''Boomstick: Anyway, Clint hated the idea of working for a couple of d-bags, and ran away. Lucky for him, all it took to find a new calling in life was to see Iron Man soaring overhead, another alcoholic father figure, but in the fun way. Wiz: Inspired to use his talents to fight criminals, just like the Iron Avenger, Clint took up his old stage name, donned his circus costume once more, and crafted a wide assortment of multi-use trick arrows. (Hawkeye fires two arrows into the Hulk's chest, then leaps down with Black Widow) Hawkeye: Tick tick boom. (The arrows beep and explode) (*Cues: Beware the Marksman - MVCU (Hawkeye Theme Remix)*) Boomstick: Hawkeye's putty arrows cover foes in glue, his acid arrows can melt through steel, he can scale buildings with suction tipped arrows, his adamantium arrows are tipped in nearly indestructible metal, hell, one of his arrows is a thirty megaton bomb! Wiz: He also carries Pym Particle trick arrows. Pym Particles shrink or enlarge objects via shifting matter between dimensions, they take their name from Ant-Man. Boomstick: Hawkeye uses this dimensional wizardry to shoot an arrow which is literally full of other arrows. Wiz: With his quiver loaded full of impossibility, Hawkeye took to the city to begin his crusade against injustice. But on his first outing, while trying to return some stolen jewels, the police mistook him for a thief, and it really didn't help that he fled the scene with then-infamous criminal, Black Widow. Boomstick: Well, he knew better, but if there's one thing Hawkeye does when he's conflicted, it's not ask questions, and follow where the old shaft takes you. And no, I'm not talking about a trick arrow. So, he helped Black Widow until one of their shenanigans resulted in her apparent death. Believing he was free from the grip of the succubus, he remembered that crime is bad, and went to join the Avengers. Wiz: Not just the Avengers, (*Cues: The Avenger's 2012 - Main Theme*) Wiz: over they years, Hawkeye's lent his bow to other super teams, such as the Thunderbolts and the Defenders. Hawkeye: Avengers, Defenders, Thunderbolts. I make any team better. Wiz: In the midst of highly advanced armor, rage fueled monsters, and gods from other dimensions, you'd think a simple archer would be of little use, but Hawkeye's feats prove he is anything but simple. Boomstick: Hawkeye can shoot four incoming arrows out of the sky at once, shatter the bow of a distant archer with a single shot, and string his whole bow, and fire an arrow in less than a second. Plus, his aim is so good, he'll hit bull's-eyes when he's strapped to, what I like to call, Satan's carousel. Wiz: But he is more then just an archer, after grueling training under Captain America, Clint temporarily set aside the Hawkeye suit to become the samurai Ronin. The result even impressed Iron Fist, one of the greatest martial artists in the world. Boomstick: And for a supposedly normal human, he's surprisingly tough. He's shaken off falls from several stories, fought in battles with cracked ribs, and managed to not die from this. (Shows a picture of him being hit of a web of bullets) Wiz: Luckily for Hawkeye, a kid with a Ghostbusters 2 shirt found him and alerted paramedics, and he made a complete recovery within six weeks. Boomstick: Who you gonna call? The hospital, kid, quick! Holy shit! That was like, a hundred bullets! Bleeding everywhere! Wiz: A reminder that even a seasoned Avenger isn't always bulletproof. But after this, Hawkeye's buddy Tony Stark upgraded his outfit to include some chain mail, so that's handy. Boomstick: But it can't cover everything, plus Hawkeye can only carry so many trick arrows at once, and has to make every shot count. Also he's kind of hard of hearing, but you would be too if a psychopath hid behind a door and jammed two arrows in your ears! But Tony also made him some kick ass hearing aids, though if they get damaged, he'd lose about 80% of his hearing. Wiz: Still, as an Avenger, Defender, and so much more, Hawkeye has accomplished a lot for a circus performer from Iowa. Hawkeye: Ok, look, the city is flying, we're fighting an army of robots, and I have a bow and arrow. None of this makes sense. (He and Scarlet Witch dodge shots and he fires back) But I'm going back out there cause it's my job. If you step out that door, you are an Avenger. (He kicks open the door and aims) Death Battle (*Cues: Ultimate Marvel VS Capcom 3 - Theme of Hawkeye*) (*Cues: You Have Failed This City - Brandon Yates*) Results Trivia * This is the sixteenth Death Battle where the opponents are rivals. The last 15 were Haggar VS Zangief , Zitz VS Leonardo, Mario VS Sonic, Chun-Li VS Mai Shiranui, Link VS Cloud, Goku VS Superman, Terminator VS RoboCop, Luigi VS Tails, Godzilla VS Gamera, Ryu VS Scorpion, Deadpool VS Deathstroke, Ragna VS Sol Badguy, Solid Snake VS Sam Fisher, Donkey Kong VS Knuckles, and Mega Man VS Astro Boy. ** This does not include Goku VS Superman 2. * This fight is the eighth fight between a Disney and a Warner character and the sixth fight between a Marvel and a DC character. ** This is the fourth fight between a Justice League member and an Avenger. * This is the third episode to be both a Death Battle and a One Minute Melee, the first two being Deadpool VS Deathstroke and Hercule Satan VS Dan Hibiki. ** However, this is the second episode to be a Death Battle first and a One Minute Melee after, the first being Deadpool VS Deathstroke. * Despite the thumbnail showing Hawkeye in his classic costume, his sprite for the fight featured him in his modern outfit. Category:Death battles Category:Season 2 episodes Category:'DC vs Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:Upcoming death battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'Disney vs Warner Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:Animated Sprite battles Category:Fights animated by Zack